The Morphology Core (MC) will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to those grant participants who need to analyze their experiments using microscopic and morphometric techniques. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: 1) routine light microscopy and histochemical analysis, 2) enzyme histochemistry, 3) immunohistochemistry and immunocytochemistry, 4) in situ hybridization histochemistry, 5) autoradiography, 6) photomicroscopy, 7) computer-assisted image analysis, 8) morphometry, 9) electron microscopy, and 10) confocal microscopy. In addition, the MC will facilitate the acquisition, processing and storage of experimental and control tissues; maintain standards and quality control for histochemical procedures; and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.